


Bell, Book and Totem

by oonaseckar



Category: Bell Book and Candle (1958), Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Magic, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Inception, except in the Bell, Book and Candle universe.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception), Dom Cobb/Mal Cobb
Kudos: 4





	Bell, Book and Totem

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title from Bell, Book and Candle.

_Ye Little Old Magicke Shoppe Around the Corner_ was a thriving business, with plenty of custom even on a wet Wednesday, the third of the month with no magical or pagan holidays upcoming, and not even Valentine's on the horizon to ensure a steady turnover of love-charms and sex-potions. It was busy enough that Eames didn't even _notice_ Arthur, the first time he dropped in to browse the foreknowledge and clairsentience sections, and pick up a mini-cauldron into the bargain.

No, when Ariadne was helping him close up, three hours later, trashing half the shop's clientele as was her wont, she had to describe Arthur three times before it rang a bell. “Oh, the one who was loitering like a shop-lifter by the potions and unicorn tinctures?” Eames asked, tallying up the figures on the cash register and frowning at the result. “I was thinking of hexing him into buying the first edition Chimicae, after he read through the entire section on Delusionary Charms and Fantastical Worlds, then put it down and started chatting you up.”

“He wasn't chatting me up,” Ariadne said irritably, waggling one imperious finger at the vacuum cleaner, as she directed it in its path, hoovering the carpets as she swung her legs, sitting on the shop counter and counting up the number of eight-sided dies they'd sold this month, eight dusters simultaneously flexing and sweeping over the bookshelves. The bookshop, after hours, was really often very reminiscent of _Fantasia_ , although Ariadne herself was much hotter and less pudgy in a wizarding robe than Mickey Mouse. “He was asking me about release dates for Dom Cobb's latest dream-spelling release. And for directions to the Zodiac club –- he was meeting his fiancé there. I think you know the fiancé, the name was familiar. I can't believe you didn't notice him more thoroughly than this. You don't usually miss a trick with anyone as pretty as that.”

“Oh darling,” Eames said idly, catching a duster as it flew past and giving an actual polish to the keys on the vintage cash register. “I only got a back view from where he was standing with you, in the mind-hexing portion of Magical Psychology. Not that that wasn't quite memorable in itself.”

“Well, that explains a lot,” Ariadne said. “I might have thought you were losing your touch, otherwise. Or that parts of you were going soft, in old age.”

“Ruddy cheek,” Eames said amiably. “Everything's still functioning perfectly well, I'll have you know. You can test out the equipment any time you feel like it, darling, first ride free of charge. Who was the fiancé, then, the one I might know?” He raised an eyebrow, and pinched her elbow.

And Ariadne chewed her pretty bottom lip, and wrinkled up her smooth young forehead, thinking about it. “Fitch?” she wondered. “No. Snitch? Finkle.... Fischer! That's it,” she said, with cheerful certainty. “ _Robert_ Fischer. Isn't he a friend of yours? I'm sure you once said you were at college with him. That very rich handsome sexy People's Hot 100 type, the one with the hypnotic eyes, who beat you to the Yusuf prize in chemistry at college, and filched half your thesis notes to do it?”

“ROBERT FISCHER!” Eames thundered, in response to that, his _sang froid_ a bit disturbed. And he didn't talk for a whole three minutes after that. Just to teach the little Pyewacket a lesson.

Ariadne was his familiar -- a rare human one. Well, she was pretty damn familiar, at any rate.


End file.
